Talk:Changelog/@comment-10279999-20150701023617/@comment-10279999-20150701033717
Alright, having actually tested some things now: '-The Mummies look amasing, good work there!' Thanks! '-The Mummy boss looks even better, great work there!' The mummy boss looks the same as other mummies! :P Yes, but your equipment choices were spot on! '-The Mummy boss, when I left the world and came back, Turned into a normal zombie.... That may be good to fix before a full release..'. Mummies are a subversion of zombies(use the same entity with minor changes), I forgot tosave to disk the is mummy part. '-Why of all things to remove would you remove the spawn items for NPCs? I mean, I can just use /summon, but that may need to be changed for a later release... ' If I did, it was an accident. Either you did, or they've been renamed. Oops. .3. They've been renamed, among with the walker and minotaur boss to ?????. '-The Gremlin Boss seems to have snuck in while I wasn't looking, He's pretty cool too! Although the noises he makes got very old very quickly...' Snuck? you mean stuck? I actually meant snuck. It's the past tense of 'sneak'. Nice to know it, google translate didn't gave me any matches. '-Are we just going to call the Bull the boss of the minotaurs, or is the old one coming back? I was thinking about doing a Minotaur dungeon, especially now that they have spawn items, but I'd like to know this first.' No, the bull it's a lonely boss. '-Haven't played with staffs much since the update, but the new beam magic texture is yet another thing that looks pretty good.' TY! '-I've cought wind of a name. A name, and nothing more. A secret warrior, lost by time, who cannot be summoned with a simple command, for he is far too well hidden. It's not even much of a name, really. But it's what he's called. The Space Warrior.' What? where you saw that. The Ye Gammel Chattels mod has 'life forces' automatically generated for all different types of mob that the game has. There's one that, when used to make a mob statue, makes nothing, called the entity.chocolateQuest.spaceWarrior.name That's a not yet implemented entity. '-Any plans for more bosses that are not just normal mobs with special equipment and health boosts? Return of the Nether dragon for example? I did notice a texture for a spawn item of him, but then again there's also a texture for the Monking towers, isn't there...' Nope, even more I'd like to remove special habilities from the bosses. And put them instead on their weapons, so any mob/npc can get those habilities. That makes sense. Will there at some point be a way for players to make mob spawn items for specifically equipped mobs that they've created? That seems like the logical next step. I'd like to add customized factions(mob+boss) but there are lots of limitations(just look at mummies). '-Three MORE Broken dungeon spawners in my inventory? Really? I mean, I get that this is a test version, but what is this now? Five?' What do you mean? I have nod added any dungeon file this version. I have three different Volcano-imaged items in my inventory all named ?????, that spawn nothing and crash the game. Walker, minotaur boss, and NPC :P '-I've noticed a Referee mob that's seperate from the npcs,' Something I used to play with, unimplemented and unfuctional. -There also apears to be a Referee mob who disappears instantly when summoned... ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ ^ This is what I get for writing things while tired .3. '-Are the Mummy boss and the Gremlin boss supposed to drop the axes? Or the Cloud boots? Just wondering.' No, they have no edited drops '-I think the Badges system was supposed to cover this, but I'd appreciate special drop settings for mobs, not just armor drop rarity. Dang am I demanding.' I know, in progress. I takes time to build a new inventory, add mappings for exportation... It DOES?!??!?! Really? I never would have guessed! '' '-Strange question time: Any plans for doing things with that elemental sword texture? Have you already done things with it that I missed?' Nope, since there are already elements applicable to all weapons. '-And, although It's sort of a silly request, could the creative mode tab maybe get an actual name in the english version? Instead of just Itemgroup.items?' That sounds dumb! '-I'd be happy to make shield & Banner textures for the Mummies if you don't want to. Or if you do, I'm certainly not going to try to stop you. Or even if you're happy with how it is now.' To add banner and shield I should do some changes to textures, not just adding a texture, so for now it will stay with those shield/bannes. ''Alright, do what you like. '' '-Question about something you said earlier: Would a Zombie ever actually microwave a brain? It seems to me like they wouldn't be much worse cold, and they actually also get warmish from the continuous bloodflow while still in a person's head. So you're implying that you're a zombie who actually keeps their brains cold in a fridge or something, and heats them before eating. This implies that the Zombie may be getting brains, not neccicerily from killing people, but from a supermarket or something where they're selling brains, maybe not even Human brains, and carting them home for continuous snacking. This Zombie also appears to have some regard for Hygene, as it's keeping its brains cold. If I had to choose between a traditional Zombie appocolypse, or a appocolypse of Zombies like that, I'd certainly choose the latter.' Microwaved brains are tastier, I have not found the brain section in the supermarket. I get my brains from people who does not need it, I use to take it out while they watch TV so they won't notice. Also keeping my brains in the fridge helps them last longer, I'm kinda lazy when it comes to hunt brains, so I go find them once per month and store them in the fridge for propper conservation. ''Makes sense. Nice approach!